


Una Aventura De Amor Fuera Del Escenario

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amistad Sabe Como Puñetazos Y Clubs De Pelea Vagamente Voyeuristas, Auto Cuidado Es Irse A La Mierda En El Bosque Cuando La Carga Del Imperio Es Demasiado Para Ti, Canon Temporary Character Death, Cantar, Enemies to Friends, Gem Fusion, Gemsong, Hurt/Comfort, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Jasper Y Steven Siendo Terribles Terapeutas Uno Para El Otro, Kisscoding, Lapis/Jasper Fue Mutualmente Abusivo Change My Mind, Las Implicaciones Canónicas del Honorífico “Mi” En El Lenguaje De Gemas, Major Character Injury, Multi, Narrador poco fiable, Nonbinary Steven Universe, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Pista: Es Jasper, Queerplatonic Relationships, Románticos Puñetazos A La Cara, Shattering Gems, Spanish Translation, Sparring, Sí SU:F Todavía Es Canon En Esta Serie y Este Fic, Te Diré Cuando “Fragmentos” Suceda En Esta Línea Del Tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: La vida y momentos de un Diamante y su perfecto Cuarzo.OElla dijo "haz lo que quieras", así que él regresa. Una y otra y otra vez.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Eyeball & Jasper (Steven Universe), Jasper & Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963
Kudos: 6





	1. Familiar, Mirando Fijamente Al Techo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Love Affair, But Exit Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790314) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



> Traducción Autorizada.
> 
> Éste trabajo es parte de una serie. Tal vez leas las otras partes para entender ésta.
> 
>  _Traductora:_ Jamás en mi vida me vuelvo a quejar de la traducción del doblaje latino lpm, esto fue difícil. El título original está compuesto de dos bromas, la primera es “Love Affair” donde la última palabra hace referencia ambigua de alguien con un amante; la segunda es “Exit Left” que es para referirse a la salida escénica de un personaje. No existe un sinónimo aceptable en español para eso y lo lamento profundamente porque en realidad es bastante gracioso con la química de todo esto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar, juro que conozco este sentimiento.

* * *

—De verdad volviste.

Steven, Asteria Diamond, cualquier maldito destino de lo que se supone que se llame ahora, levanta una ceja. —Lo ofreciste.

El gruñido de su canción es más reflexivo que cualquier otra cosa a este punto. —Bueno, lo que sea. No te voy a entrenar. Eres un Diamante, no un enano de descolorido que necesita ser reforzado.

—¿Es eso un cumplido enterrado allí?

—Es un hecho. Además, ¿no heredaste Sus lacayas? Consigue una de esas para jugar a la guerra contigo, si tanto quieres.

—Lo dijiste tú misma. Soy un Diamante. —Él parece sorprendentemente _poco_ _impresionado_ por la sugerencia. —Tal vez cuando era pequeño hubiera funcionado, pero ya no. Hacer sparring con la mayoría de las otras es más un ejercicio de moderación que cualquier otra cosa en estos días. —Se recarga contra un árbol. —De cualquier forma, son terribles compañeras de lucha. Se preocupan demasiado por hacerme daño, incluso si, mayormente, ya _no pueden_.

Ira por el respeto bien intencionado de los demás.

Decepción por la propia fuerza y la debilidad de los demás.

Los comienzos del anhelo y la fría y solitaria jaula de la moderación.

Es extraño escuchar esta flagrante discordia, este _defecto_ , de alguien aclamado como el literal regalo de Diamante a la Gemkind.

(Es demasiado familiar como para obtener alguna satisfacción).

—Es frustrante, ¿no? —ella suelta. —El poder. La idea de que, si solo fueras un poco más rápido, solo un poco mejor, te haría fuerte —Finalmente se baja del techo de la cueva, aterrizando bruscamente para sentarse en una de sus rocas de entrenamiento. —Y entonces _eres_ más rápido, más inteligente y mejor. Y el mundo te mira y te llama fuerte.

Ella flexiona sus garras, sus cicatrices. Los ojos de él ( _Los ojos de ella, brillantes y tiernos como flores, los ojos tan suaves y tristes mientras decían tiernamente “Mi perfecta Jasper”_ ) le siguen el rastro, absorto por el movimiento.

—Pero no eres fuerte —ella arrastra las palabras, rascando un cuerno. —Estás solo. Solo un bonito adorno de mesa en el altar de todos donde nadie puede tocarte.

—Sí —él arrastra en respuesta. Observan la lejana e infantil silueta de Little Homeworld, banderines que se relucen orgullosamente con los colores de Diamantes. —Algo así.

* * *


	2. Y Tómalo Como Una Gema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto no es sparring.
> 
> O
> 
> Jasper no es una sádica.

* * *

—Lucha conmigo.

Él lo dice tan abruptamente, sin dejar de mantener la misma cortesía que siempre tiene. Es algo impresionante.

—Qué, ¿patearme en la Gema es tu nuevo “buenos días” ahora?

—Te estoy pidiendo que luches conmigo. No dije que _yo_ lucharía _contigo_.

Ugh, juego de palabras. Si hay algo que ella no extraña de las antiguas Eras, son las elegantes palabras indirectas de la élite, con dobles y triples capas de significados. Pero bueno, saco de boxeo gratis. ¿Quién puede decir que no a eso?

.....

Lo que pasa con el sparring con el pequeño Diamante es que él no se _rompe_.

No se inmuta cuando ella se mueve hacia él, ni doblega su fuerza para levantar un objeto pesado. Incluso otras Cuarzos retrocederían cuando ella hiciera su parte de un trabajo de levantamiento o una pelea, pero éste no. Éste apenas parpadea porque puede levantar lo mismo que ella, si no más.

(Este podría levantar un inyector de terraformación en su punto más débil. A ella le gustaría ver esa fuerza en persona algún día).

También sabe cómo recibir un golpe. Casi ni siquiera se molesta en esquivar, la mayor parte del tiempo tan solo recibe sus golpes como una pared sólida, inamovible, mientras se hacen cráteres el suelo alrededor de él. Jasper puede respetar eso. A ella le gusta ver eso en una Gema.

Se vuelve creativo al respecto, su escudo de burbuja a su alrededor en formas y ángulos extraños, curvándose alrededor de su puño o cubriéndolo como una segunda piel. Siempre hay un tintineo metálico satisfactorio cuando ella golpea eso. Es divertido.

Probablemente es por eso no se da cuenta la primera vez, cuando él deja que uno de sus golpes realmente atine. Y otro. Su último golpe lo tira contra un árbol. Hay un cansancio en sus ojos y una pequeña línea de sangre en él.

—Hemos terminado.

—Estoy bien —tose. —Me curaré.

—Entonces arréglate. Igual hemos terminado.

—Aw, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera estoy cansado.

—De alguna manera no creo eso. Pareces shale.

—Wow —él gruñe. —Dime cómo realmente te sientes.

—Ya hecho. —Ella lo pone de pie. —Entonces, por qué no me dices por qué _me_ _dejaste_ golpearte, porque obviamente lo hiciste

—No lo sé. Sentí que necesitaba un buen golpe.

—No es mi gusto, pequeño Diamante.

Su rostro se arruga con mortificado disgusto. —Ew, no. No así. Quiero decir- —se interrumpe con los inicios de un rubor en su rostro. —No. Simplemente- no. Ni siquiera voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta

—Eso significa que funcionó. De todos modos. —Ella le da una palmada en el hombro sobriamente. —Jamás me uses para hacerte daño otra vez.

—Eso es justo. Lo siento. —Él se prepara para irse. —Puedo irme, si quieres.

—No dije que te vayas, pequeño. Terminamos por hoy. Fue divertido antes de que te pusieras raro. Ahora ayúdame a poner estas coloridas rocas de río en la tierra para que el pasto deje de crecer en mi territorio.

—Aww, recuerdas lo que es el pasto.

—No te pongas lindo.

* * *


	3. ¡No Sé Sus Nombres!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper y el perro callejero.

* * *

No fue una sorpresa particularmente que Jasper curve una garra en su chaqueta en lugar de molestarse con un hola, pero fue un poco impactante verla tan cerca de la civilización (si los más lejanos, los últimos restos de la construcción de Little Homeworld podrían ser llamados así). Era bastante fácil seguir su guía en estos días ya que ella apenas lo jalaba más cerca.

—¿Estas ocupado? —ella gruñe.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Jasper —él chirría alegremente. —¿Alguna razón por la que estás arrastrando mi cuerpo al bosque, o simplemente tendré que aceptar mi muerte inminente?

—No te destrozaría, pequeño Diamante. ¿Cómo podría algún día limpiar la sangre de las paredes de mi cueva?

—Llámalo arte abstracto —él espeta llanamente. —Nunca sospecharán nada.

—No me des ideas —Jasper rasca una escama verde perdida en su mano. —Estás distrayendo —sisea. —Detén eso. De todos modos, necesito... —ella cae en murmullos.

—¿Que necesitas qué?

—¡No me apresures! —ladra. Sería más aterrador si no hubiera un casi sonrojo en su rostro. —Necesito... tu... _ayuda_ —escupe vacilantemente, arrastrando la última palabra como una maldición. —Hay perros callejeros en mi territorio y no se van.

—¿Perros? ¿No puedes simplemente ahuyentarlos?

—¡No funciona! Siguen volviendo cuando llueve por la noche. ¡Ya conoces a las criaturas de la Tierra! Haz que se vayan.

.....

—Jasper, ¿qué estoy mirando?

Ella señala el crecimiento gigante y floreciente de musgo arrastrándose alrededor de las rocas de la cueva. —Perros. Sigo arrancándolos, pero simplemente... ¡vuelven a crecer! En mí. En todas partes. Lo odio.

—Jasper, eso no es... —él casi se ríe. —Eso no es lo que son los perros. Esos no son perros. Eso es musgo.

—Detalles —ella murmura, recogiendo una de las flores.

—Cubrimos a los perros en la Orientación Humana. Te- —Él se pellizca la nariz con un largo suspiro zumbante. —¿Te saliste de tus clases de rehabilitación después de que fuiste curada?

— _No_... —La mira fijamente. Eventualmente ella se derrumba. —Demasiada gente. No me gusta.

—Mejor _casi tres años_ tarde que nunca, supongo. —Toca el musgo con una mano. —Esta no es una planta normal, de todos modos. Esta fue una de las creaciones de Ma- una de las... de Pink Diamond.

—¿Esto es... uno de los _suyos_? —Jasper lo alcanza de nuevo, hundiendo una mano a lo largo de la vegetación. —Es… suave.

—Todavía podemos deshacernos de ello, si quieres.

—No. —Algo reflexivo y casi triste entra en sus ojos. —Puede quedarse si quiere. —Una de sus garras vuelve a enroscarse en el cuello de su chaqueta. —Háblame del perro.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, puedes dejar de llamarlo perro. Se hizo con un tipo de flor llamada verdolaga...  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jasper, señalando una polilla: ¿es esto una paloma?
> 
>  _Traductora:_ En inglés Dogs (perros) y Moss (musgo) comparten dos(2) letras, así que podemos darle puntos a Jasper por intentarlo, en español no(¿


	4. Zlatarog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él, simplemente, como que no tiene sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título hace referencia a una leyenda de una cabra de un jardín celestial a la que le disparan, de su sangre surgen flores y al comerlas, vuelve a la vida. Tendrá sentido al final del capítulo xD

* * *

—Estás goteando.

El enano apenas se molesta en dignificarla con una respuesta cuando otro rastro sangriento de icor rosado sale de su boca. — -‘stá bien. Yo sól- —Otra tos seca. —Me tragué una piedra, eso es todo.

Y resulta que tenía razón. Una cosa pequeña, como guijarro, afilada y resistente, de alguna manera capaz de hacerle más daño al pequeño Diamante que el que Jasper le había hecho en todo el día. _Estrellas arriba_. Tomando la mordida más dura de un Cuarzo euhédrico en un momento y muriendo por guijarros al siguiente. Nada en él tenía sentido.

—¿Terminaste, o vas a escurrirte hasta la muerte en el bosque?

—Si me desangrara aquí... —respiró, —Las Crystal Gems te destrozarían. Así que no. No voy a morir. Estaré bien. Solo tengo que... —se desploma contra un árbol. —Sólo dame un minuto.

Él cierra los ojos, ya sea para recomponerse o para hacer algo de ese aburrido “dormir” para acelerar su curación. Su icor disperso se desplaza por el suelo.

.....

—Hey. Pequeño.

— _Dame un minuto..._

—Tu sangre está goteando perros por todas partes.

—¿Qué? —Se lanza a la masa dispersa de potentilla recién crecida en el suelo, los pétalos sangrando de rojo a blanco. Hay un movimiento en su mano.

Mira hacia lo que solía ser un guijarro. Ahora es un escarabajo kabuto sospechosamente terso, del color de una roca de río, que lo mira con sus pequeños ojos redondos.

—Ayúdame a deshacerme de estos perros. Tu culpa, tú limpias —Jasper saca una potentilla de la tierra, metiéndosela en la boca, dejando escapar un sonido de sorpresa ante el familiar brillo que la envuelve.

_Espera_.

En un movimiento muy impulsivo del que probablemente más tarde culpe a Sten, sigue su ejemplo y se come una flor contra toda razón. Siente el zumbido cálido de sus propios poderes curativos irradiar desde el interior de su garganta.

_Qué_.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empezaste a sangrar extraños perros curativos?

—Justo ahora.

—Nada sobre ti tiene sentido.

— _Ugh, dime de eso._

* * *


	5. Hagamos Un Dueto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna vez no sientes nada en lo absoluto?

* * *

—Conoces las reglas, pequeño. No hay armas excepto las que salen de nuestras Gemas.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Hace un gesto hacia la cosa de madera hueca atada a su espalda. —Esto es una guitarra. No es un arma.

—¿Entonces para qué es? —Ella mira la delicada estructura con escepticismo. —Es tan frágil. Sería una mala herramienta.

—No es una herramienta, es un instrumento —él mira fijamente a la distancia. —Lo que en realidad _es_ una herramienta, ahora que lo pienso. Una herramienta para hacer música.

—La cual trajiste _¿por qué_? ¡La música no tiene cabida en nuestro campo de batalla!

—Puede, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Además, no estoy aquí para pelear hoy. —Trae la guitarra frente a él, apoyándose en la boca de la cueva. —No es que no sea agradable darnos una paliza el uno al otro, pero si eso es todo lo que hacemos alrededor el otro, seguramente se pondrá, no sé... demasiado tenso.

—Hmm. Muy bien.

  
  
El pequeño Diamante coloca el artilugio en posición vertical sobre su regazo, agarrándolo por el cuello mientras juguetea con sus pendientes de metal.

Es bonito, supone Jasper, en la forma en que las Perlas eran bonitas, todas delgadas y delicadas. La madera es delgada, anillada y roja, su cara vacía y cuello largo con incrustaciones de imágenes de nácar rosado de flores perdidas.

Suena hueco en un coro satisfactorio contra el marco, en la forma en que él la hace cantar mientras golpea las cuerdas de metal con las manos.

El viento traquetea y silba entre los árboles.

Su voz es más vacilante de lo que ella misma recordaba.

— _Feliz es la gema, quien no quiere nada. Feliz es_ —se tambalea ante la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno. _—... la mentirosa. La felicidad es en sí misma deseo... mientras el fuego, debilitándose, contenido._

Su voz se apaga. Es estúpido. Su canto siempre era demasiado _suave_ , demasiado vibrante, apenas reconocible del gruñido normal de su voz. Era impropio de un Cuarzo. Pero ella vuelve a mirarlo a la cara y hay algo como _asombro_ en los diamantes de sus ojos mientras su mano rasguea un poco más fuerte las cuerdas, tamborileando contra el cuerpo del instrumento con la otra.

_—¿Alguna vez no has querido nada en absoluto?_ —la canción de ella finalmente muerde. _—¿Alguna vez no has querido nada en absoluto?_

— _Lo hago_ —su melodiosa canción le responde. — _Lo hago, lo hago_...

— _Lo hago_ —sus canciones llaman al cielo, — _lo hago, lo hago._  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta es una canción real (con algunas ediciones)! Nothing At All de Crane Wives.
> 
>  _Traductora:_ Por si acaso, hago la aclaración de que cuando dice “canción” se refiere al gem(song)


	6. La Creación De Perro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, Steven debería dejar de tener niños.

* * *

—Oye. Oye, pequeño.

—Mm.—No es un testimonio de su creciente cercanía, ni de su falta de habilidades de conservación el que él no se asuste al ver el rostro de ella a unos centímetros del suyo cuando abre los ojos. O tal vez simplemente el estar cerca de León y Cat Steven, porque meterse en su cara mientras dormía era algo muy de gatos que hacer. El ocioso golpe a su cara con las manos de ella también fue bastante acertado.

— _Levántate_ —ella prácticamente lloriquea. —No quiero que nadie más me vea aquí afuera.

— _Mmmmmm._

Él no puede evitar el chirrido exaltado que le salta de la garganta cuando ella físicamente agarrara la nuca de su camisa y comienza a llevarlo como un cadáver, pero es extrañamente catártico dejarse arrastrar sin fuerzas hacia atrás a lo largo de la densa textura del suelo.

—Mi perro está roto-

—Es musgo, no un perro-

— -el perro está roto y quería ver si puedes arreglarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él pregunta, la voz entrecortada mientras es arrastrado contra una roca.

—¡No lo sé! Comenzó a despegarse de las paredes y ahora está retorciéndose por todas partes.

Pero, por supuesto, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin. Al menos ella lo deja junto a un árbol en lugar de dejarlo caer al suelo.

El problema es bastante evidente cuando llegan a la cueva. El musgo se ha desprendido del techo exterior de la cueva y se ha deslizado dentro, apenas oculto por una entrada de lona ahora andrajosa.

—Bueno... necesita sol. Deberíamos quitar la lona del camino- —Steven apenas dice la palabra antes de que Jasper la derribe. — -Bien entonces. Eso también funciona. Está bien. —Ella se ve... tensa. Siempre lo hace, pero hay una diferencia entre la tensión de buscar pelea y cualquier emoción que _esto_ sea. —Estás realmente comprometida, eh.

—Es un buen perro. Es tranquilo y se deshace del agua y come todo lo que no me gusta.

— _Hiciste un amigo..._

—Ugh, lo que sea. ¡No muelas mi gema con eso! —ella ladra, los dientes chasqueando hacia adelante.

_Que dulce._

**Es un pedazo de musgo, Sten.**

_¡Tiene sentimientos!_

**El sentimiento de comernos vivos.**

_Oh, cállate, Vendan._

Parpadeando para eliminar la disonancia de su cerebro, Steven se acerca al parche, notando distraídamente cómo parece más _consciente_ de él que antes, moviéndose con algún tipo de intención cuando lo toca. Se gira y, _oh, woah, misericordia, ese es un gran punto muerto._

Todo anudado. Y escamoso.

—Jasper, trae la lona. Vamos a arrastrarlo afuera.

El punto muerto no parece tan muerto al sol. Se mezcla con el musgo, o, más bien, el musgo se mezcla con él. Parece piedra. Steven mira hacia la cueva y, efectivamente, hay una sutil capa de roca moteada en el techo de la cueva, raspada. Como si estuviera tratando de convertirse en algo, pero no tuviera suficientes... ¿materias primas?

—Extraño. ¿Necesitamos alimentarlo?

—Creo que _sí_ , en realidad.

Él le pone un tronco volcado, mientras Jasper sacrifica toscamente una de sus rocas de entrenamiento. El musgo en realidad lo acepta, un poco, pero parece que no puede arreglárselas por sí solo. Steven se lame la mano y se pone vacilante sobre la planta.

Nada.

—Lo siento, Jasper —es todo lo que Steven puede decir, e independientemente del hecho de que básicamente está de luto por una planta, todavía lo dice en serio. —Realmente no sé qué les _hizo_ Pink a estas plantas, ¿sabes? Supongo que no se puede evitar.

—Mm. Como sea. —Su tono es brusco, pero aún mira hacia otro lado, con los ojos hacia arriba. —Lo intentaste, así que... lo que sea. No es gran cosa.

—Lo es totalmente. Esto es algo que te importa, yo- —El musgo tiembla y palpita. —Oh, cielos. ¡Retrocede!

Eso se enrolla sobre sí mismo, estrangulando los troncos y las rocas a su alrededor, aplastándolas, deslizándose en una bola con un brillo familiar.

Un ojo- dorado, cristalino. Y otro.

Es… una serpiente. Una pitón, realmente, demasiado grande para su propio bien, lo suficientemente grande como para estrangular a Jasper. Su piel es verde, musgosa, plumosa, incrustada de flores rosadas, y su vientre es liso y terroso como una piedra.

— _Oh, gran e insensible destino del frío y oscuro universo, evolucionó._

—¡Perro!

La pitón de musgo, o, mejor dicho, Perro, se eriza felizmente mientras se envuelve alrededor de ambos.

La risa feliz y ligeramente maníaca de Jasper está apenas de ese lado contagioso.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿qué tal ese momento en el que Steven comenzó a tener flashbacks en pantalla? :)
> 
> Si no sabes quiénes son Sten y Vendan, esta es la parte en la que te recuerdo que estás leyendo una entrega de una serie, así que sigue con eso.


	7. Lo Levantas A Contraluz Para Examinar Sus Facturas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper evalúa el daño.

* * *

Es casi aterrador ver los diamantes de sus ojos reflejarse con tanta brusquedad en la oscuridad.

Casi, porque ella no tiene miedo, porque ella es más fuerte que eso, porque él es oh- tan dolorosamente, patéticamente, _desdeñosamente_ cuidadoso con lo que hace y no hace, lo que rompe y no rompe.

Pero sigue siendo, supone ella, inquietante, la forma en que la luz del fuego esparce la oscuridad de sus ojos con brillantes fragmentos de rosa, ver el conjunto angular de sus pupilas con un relieve tan afilado.

Ella está acostumbrada a la cadencia de sus pasos, se ha entrenado y forzado a sí misma para saberlo porque sus pisadas son ligeras, aireadas, silenciosas y ella _odia_ que todo lo que necesite es un breve lapso de concentración para que él se le escape. (Ella no piensa en lo que eso significa, que ella pase períodos de tiempo con Perro, en el techo de su morada, preguntándose si puede escuchar los pasos del Diamante en el viento).

Sus pasos no eran suyos esta noche. Sus pasos eran pesados, tambaleantes, con tal peso debajo de ellos que ella casi había esperado una Gema corrupta perdida hasta que él tropezó a su vista, con los ojos muy abiertos, ciego al mundo. Ella no levanta la mano para ayudarlo. Nunca lo ha hecho. Simplemente lo mira acercarse, y no protesta mientras él se sienta sobre el banco de tronco abandonado, coincidentemente de buen tamaño para él, que casualmente está frente al de ella.

Lo deja hablar, como lo ha hecho antes, como él la ha dejado antes. Sin cortesía, sin _siento mucho molestarte, mi Diamante, mi Jasper_. Directamente al dique arenoso y costroso del asunto, tal como a ella le gusta.

Él habla de cosas insignificantes al principio.

Habla de humanos. Habla de amigos. ( _Son débiles_ , ella piensa. Débiles por temerle, débiles por enjaularlo, débiles por pensar que podrían intentarlo).

Habla de ira. Habla de miedo. Habla de poder. La canción de su voz tintinea sin filtro y embriagadora, e incluso su gema canta con discordia, brillando bajo su estúpida ropa humana.

Su _poder_ se ha hecho más fuerte en tan poco tiempo. _Él_ se ha vuelto más débil.

Oh, ella vio los signos de ello- desde el primer día, el día en que esa sombra incipiente de un Diamante la golpeó por primera vez, él ya había mostrado signos de algo lamentable que esperaba inevitablemente deshacerse bajo su propia fuerza.

Doloroso. Lamentable. Patético. Completamente, incómodamente familiar.

Ella respeta su poder, por muy decepcionantemente raro que pueda verlo. Ella respeta que, a diferencia de todos los demás, él no puede _quebrarse_ bajo el peso de la fuerza de ella.

Pero ahora mismo es _débil_. Débil al miedo del mundo, débil al propio. No se quebrará bajo el peso de la fuerza de ella, pero pronto puede quebrarse bajo la propia.

Los diamantes pueden ser muy quebradizos, después de todo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUÉ PASA CON “FRAGMENTOS”, EH
> 
> de todos modos, todos ustedes, ese episodio. Un Pozo De Inspiración para este fic. Un Pozo Sin Fondo, Sin Fondo...
> 
> He estado marcando de vuelta en las actualizaciones últimamente porque quiero poder respetar el canon de SU:F, pero Dios mío, maldita sea, eh.


	8. Lección Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estás rodeado de debilidad en todas partes, tanto en ti como en los demás.
> 
> O
> 
> Jasper debe ser fuerte.

* * *

Lección uno: deja de sonreír.

Lección dos: cállate.

Es sorprendente lo bien que escucha. O... quizás no. Quizás incluso los Diamantes no puedan evitar la tendencia natural de las Gemas hacia la instrucción y la sumisión. Él acepta la dura orden que ella le impone como si él fuera arcilla en sus manos.

Ella golpea un árbol, él golpea un árbol. Él lo golpea _mal_ , por supuesto. Un intento decente, uno que logra la tarea, pero sigue estando fundamentalmente mal. Esto tampoco es sorprendente. Su principal instructora de combate había sido un _Perla_ , después de todo.

Para su crédito, La Perla Renegada había sido una pesadilla en el campo de batalla. Su frágil forma bailó por el escenario de la guerra como un espejismo salvaje y silencioso, cortando cualquier cosa que se atreviera a acercarse al radio de su amada ama. Y Jasper puede ver el porte de una Perla en los movimientos del pequeño Diamante, otorgándole una gracia y fluidez que no habría logrado por sí mismo.

Pero una Perla, al final, es solo una Perla. Una Perla conoce la devoción- y, de la devoción, puede aprender la tenacidad. Pero nunca conocerá el _poder_. Ninguno de sus sirvientes lo haría. La Garnet tiene fuerza, pero es una forma estratégica y explosiva, atenuada por la pasividad de su gema de Zafiro. ¿Y la Amatista? Una luchadora ingeniosa- supuestamente la mejor cambiaformas que la Gemkind ha tenido jamás. Pero carece de la fuerza fundamental y la programación de un Cuarzo adecuado.

Entonces, por supuesto, Jasper tendrá que arreglarlo ella misma. Un beso casto servirá, solo un rápido parche de código para corregir la posición de sus manos. Él lo acepta con un simple batir de pestañas.

Ella está sorprendida de que incluso supiera aceptar el parcheo de código. Él había mencionado una vez, quizás con más amargura de lo que pretendía, cuánto le habían suprimido esas Gemas, en un intento de dejarlo crecer lo más “humano” posible. Un esfuerzo equivocado por seguir los deseos de una Gema muerta. Al menos la Perla, que alguna vez fue asistente de un Diamante, había podido educarlo con cierta semejanza al estándar de propiedad de las Gemas a tiempo para que él tomara su lugar en el trono.

Débiles. Todas ellas débiles. Tomando a un Diamante y reduciéndolo a una terrible sombra de sí mismo.

Está bien.

(No lo está.)

Ella puede trabajar con eso. Pueden ser tan débiles como quieran. Jasper simplemente tendrá que ser más fuerte que ellas.

Ella rompe un árbol y ve cómo el Diamante sigue su ejemplo.

Su próximo golpe es perfecto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homeworld Bound, eh?
> 
> Sí, traje la codificación de besos de Like A Word, A Sound, A Song (Como Una Palabra, Un Sonido, Una Canción). Ese es mi deeplore personalizado, Nenes


	9. Copiándome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper piensa sobre arrepentimiento.

* * *

Siempre había sido tan agotador tener Gemas al rededor. Jasper nunca supo por qué era así para ella. Simplemente aprendió sus límites y se mantuvo alejada de las demás.

Él era diferente.

Ella no sentía esa _tensión_ alrededor de él, incluso si su suavidad la había molestado. Incluso cuando su sonrisa la había enfurecido, porque no tenía lugar en la batalla, porque algo tan suave, tan amable, estaba únicamente destinado a ser aplastado bajo los talones de la guerra.

Deja de cantar. Deja de reír. Dejar de sonreír.

_~~Deja de darle al mundo formas de destruirte.~~ _

Hay algo que decir acerca de las Gemas no programadas, las que nacen de la tierra con solo el instinto y las cualidades físicas más elementales de sus castas. Son excelentes aprendices a través de la mímica, muy superiores de una Gema normal.

Todo lo que él necesita es algo a seguir. Ella será su modelo.

Funciona mejor de lo que ella jamás hubiera esperado. Ella ve su rostro en blanco y calmo como una piedra. Ella ve su cabello centellear salvajemente como un soldado. Ella ve su comportamiento y estatura cambiar a la de un Cuarzo euhédrico.

Hay una emoción extraña elevándose dentro de su gema cuando ella lo ve demoler una roca con nada más que su propio cuerpo, y piensa que podría ser orgullo.

Él no ha sonreído ni hablado en tres días. Él mira en blanco hacia ella desde el extraño refugio que él ha construido en su territorio. Perro se desliza a su alrededor y no hay una sola chispa de reconocimiento en su rostro.

Hay una emoción extraña elevándose en su gema cuando ella siente que sus ojos vacíos la atraviesan desde el otro lado de la oscuridad, completamente irreconocibles, y piensa que podría ser tristeza.

Ella solo sabe que no es arrepentimiento.

Ella no se arrepentirá de esto. Lo que sea que le haya hecho, ella no se arrepentirá. Ella _no puede_ arrepentirse de esto.

_~~No dejaré que este mundo te destruya. Incluso si eso significa que debo hacerlo yo misma.~~ _

* * *


	10. No Puedo Respirar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No puedo respirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo respirar.
> 
> (Advertencia de accesibilidad para personas con problemas de visión o lectura: este capítulo contiene pasajes menores con formato exótico. Estas son elecciones deliberadamente estilísticas y no pretenden ser coherentes visual/verbalmente.)

* * *

Ella lo escucha reír, una ronca, histérica canción que escapa de su boca como un animal enjaulado. Él persigue ese sentimiento, enloquecido como la libertad y sus entusiasmos frenéticos y alegres se depredan uno al otro como Kindergartens hambrientos.

* * *

**(No me puedo mover.)**

_Las paredes se cierran._

**(No, espera. Detente. Por favor.)**

_Esto está mal._

_El cielo que se cae. La creciente presión como cadenas, como el peso de un océano forzando se a través de sus ojos, bajando por su garganta-_

**(No puedo respirar.)**

* * *

**(No me puedo mover.)**

_Las paredes se cierran._

**(No, espera. Detente. Por favor.)**

_Esto está mal._

_El cielo que se cae. La creciente presión como cadenas, como el peso de un océano forzando se a través de sus ojos, bajando por su garganta-_

**(No puedo respirar.)**

* * *

**_No me puedo mover._ **

**_No, espera. Detente. Por favor._ **

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**_No me puedo mover._ **

* * *

**_Esto está mal._ **

* * *

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**~~El cielo que se cae. La creciente presión como cadenas, como el peso de un océano forzando se a través de sus ojos, bajando por su garganta-~~ **

* * *

**~~El cielo que se cae. La creciente presión como cadenas, como el peso de un océano forzando se a través de sus ojos, bajando por su garganta-~~ **

* * *

**~~Esto está mal.~~ **

* * *

**~~Detente. Por favor.~~ **

* * *

**~~Ayuda. Ayuda.~~ **

* * *

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**_No puedo respirar._ **

* * *

**~~Ņ̷̧̩͙̝̯͓̼̟͚̮͈̖̱̜̳͕̖̘̪͎͎͈͕̲̘̻̼̯̬̜̥̳̮͉̫̘̦͕͔̟̝̲͕̯̹̭̳͎̹̊͋̎̈́̈́̎̋͛̃̅̊́̾̈́̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅO̴̢̧̼̩͙̮͉̟̲͖̖̹̙̤͎͍̠͔͉̲̰̖̦͍͚͈̠̪̖̘̬̩̰͈̙̲̺̝͎͆̋̓̈́̔̌̇́́̈́̉̐̉̉̐̿̍ͅ ̶̢̡̧͎͔̟͇̗̹̬̻̗͇̘͍̗̺̟͕̈͋̊̆̅̀͒́̒̓͗̂͒̒̈̆̀̆̿̿̂͐̈́̈́̾̈́͆̑͒͆̊̆̎͂̇͘̚͜͝͝ͅṔ̷̧̡̢̧̛̙͚̻̥̗̱̭̠̭̖͉̭̖̺̘͖̝͍̆̈͒̓͗̂͗̇̊̄̌͊̊̍͂̂̐͂͌̇̋͘͘U̸̧̨̡͉̟̺̳͙̼̭̺̱͇͆̃̉̈͜Ë̷̡̢̨̘̮̖̭͉̻̜̜͖͇͍̲̮̜̻͖̩̝̼͉̮̟̝̱̳͔̩̬̦̟̭̻̮̺̻͍̮̝̏́͂̈́̋̇̿͌̔͂̆͠ͅD̷̡̨̧̧͎̘͎̺͓̪̫͓̱̳̼͙͉̞͙͕̜̼͓̤̞̰̦̺̼̙̦̳͇̰̃͆͊̈́͗̄͒̓͋̔̆͆͒̊͘̚͝ͅỠ̷̢̳̟̜̮̱͍̗̘̫̰̫͙̜̻̹̬͉͍͎̮̭͎͙̪̖̣̫̮͙͓̽̉͑̍̾̈́̏̅̄̔̈̇̈́͐͐͊̈̉̓̓̓͛̾̋̾̔̔̓̐̊̋̒͂͆̈̚̕̕̕͠ ̸̡̡̢̬̞͓̣̙͚̲͙͚͔́̂̈̎̏͐̈́́̓̀̊̊͜ͅͅ~~  
**

* * *

**N̷̛̻̩̰̤͓͙̳̳͋̀̓̾̈́̄̋͂̆͂̎͛͆͊̾̓̋͆̍̉̔̒̓̆̐̐̓̈́͂̐̍̈́̑͑͌͋͌̀͑̑̿̈́̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝O̴̧̢̱̙͓͖̣͔͈̪̹͉̯̜͙͚̟̳͕͈̞̩̬͙̜̪̹͈̗͈͇̳̻̯̦͎̼̲͋̌̋͑̍͋̋̅̾̉̌̓̑̚͘͜͠ ̸̨̛̺̲̙͈̰̰̙̦͓̭̼̘͔̼̩̯̒̋͌̅͛̄̑̿̉͊̔̆͗͑̏̈́͆̿̓̇͊͂̀͊̓̈͊͌̄̊̇͐̇̄̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝P̸̢̢̢̠̙̙̪̝̬̲̣̞͖̣̖͕̜̲̠̹̰̯͙͂̋̾̆ͅͅƯ̷̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̠̜̪̗͎̭̫̫̩̠̼̱̹̲̣̗̻̫̭͚̖͈̤͈̝̬̫̥̖̹̖͈̞̭͖̗̳͍͓͖̬͉̦͉̣͓͚̠̱͚̭̩̮͇͑̍̈́̇̂̏̽͛̍̒̌̄̽̍̓͛͂̋̋̃̋̄͂͗̒̃͑̅̿̽́͗́́̐̊͑̈́̿͗̈́̈́̾̃͆̅͑̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅȨ̸̡̧̢̡̲͚̟̺̤̭̬̼̬͔͉̩͈̤̺͉̼̮̼͖̼̯͖̯̮̫̞͎̖͖͚̟̤̰̐͝ͅͅͅD̶̨̢̡̢̨̢̟͈̬̪̗̬̩̙͔̯͎̲̼͔̼͖͕̭̳̦̰̳̥̖͔͎͔̪̼̖͚̟̹͚̮͈̠͖͉̩̮̻̯̗̫͂̓̽̑̇͒̆̎̎̍́̓͒̊͌̾̔̈͂̇̈́̇̂̓͐͒͛̆́̑͒͂͑͋̓͋̇̓̈́̌͋͋́̓̀̿̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅO̷̡̯̰͚̝̣̠̒̄̒̾͐̈̓̄̂̇̂̍͂̈̂͗͐̽́̓̎̑͗̄̐͘͠͠ ̵̨̨̨̧̡̛̭̻̣͓̩̦̲͎̪̜̙̩̺̳̪̙̥͔̳̪͍͖̘̖͚̤͓̳̼̝̟͖̖̥͎̯͚̺̗̞̙͗̂̾̑̿̿̋̉̄̈́̾̆̓͂̈́̐̽͌͆̋́̑̕̚͘͜ͅͅṘ̵̛̛͇̬̺̓̐͗̈͂̐̓̀̒͑̎̑̈́̇̏̈̆̾̏̂̈̔̈̿̏̇͆̽̓͑͑͑̽̈̍̌̎̃̒͗͐̀͆̐̋́̍͐̔̐̽̍͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅE̶̢̧̡̧̛̜̘̠̤̥̣͓͕̗̙̞̞͈͖͎̙͔̮̹̩̖̣̒̐̈́̉͗̌̓̇̃̎͋̋͐̐̓̌͗͂̆̋͒͆̈́̈͒͊̆̑̊̑̾̋̑̾͛̆͒͒͆͂̂͑̾͛͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅŞ̸̨̢̛̛̙͉̖̖̹͕̜̺̝̗͎̦̪͕͐̄͒̈́̌̈́̈́̒̆̓͌͑̊͑̑̽̊̄͛̒̑̋̀̃̄͛̌͂̀̽͊͒̈́̏̍͑̍͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͠P̵̨̨̛̛̦̗͎̬̼͔͎͚͔͕̫̜̝̜̠̪̥̤̬͙̭̫̜̟̯̟̮̘̦̪̘͙̑̾̏̂̔̈́̿͗̃̉̆̒̏̌̊͋̊̎̓̑̎̂̊̂́͒̈́̀̈̋̆̍͑͛̎̉̅͊̔̈̋͒̈́͗̈́̉̉͒̈̂͋̓̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͠͠ͅͅI̸̡̢̛̛̪̹͎̱̮̗͚͌̅͋̎̒̓̊̑̉̑͛̍̔̔͛̐̓̀̇͆͐̋̄̌̃̉̇̏͐͗̈́̿̏̈͘̕͝Ŗ̶̢̺̬̗̘̙̱̻͔͕̤̝̟͖͔̣͙͈͍̤̙̰͚̠͎̋̒̄̂͂̾͗̀̇̏̎͒̏̍͑̎̐̽̔̋̿͒̅̉̎̂͌́̈͌͂̓͒̾̌̊̔̉̑̚̚̚̕̚̚͠ͅͅĄ̵̢̢̨̢̞̰̪̲̗̞̝͖̫͍̳͖̜̜̣̝̭̣̫͍̯͓̱͍̳͉͉̹͖̲̼̭̥̺̫̬̬̲͖̜͕̰̹͓̺̜̘̮̙̥̝͇̩̐̈̈́̐̓̊͛̇̓̊̔́̈́̓̆͜͜͜͝͝ͅȐ̷̡̛̘͇͔̦̠̈͐̔́̊̇̉̑͂̐̆̍̉̅̾̄̆̃̌̉͌̏̈́̈́̈́͆͑͐̈́͌̈̽͂̏͆̂̏̑͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠**

* * *

**N̷̛̻̩̰̤͓͙̳̳͋̀̓̾̈́̄̋͂̆͂̎͛͆͊̾̓̋͆̍̉̔̒̓̆̐̐̓̈́͂̐̍̈́̑͑͌͋͌̀͑̑̿̈́̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝O̴̧̢̱̙͓͖̣͔͈̪̹͉̯̜͙͚̟̳͕͈̞̩̬͙̜̪̹͈̗͈͇̳̻̯̦͎̼̲͋̌̋͑̍͋̋̅̾̉̌̓̑̚͘͜͠ ̸̨̛̺̲̙͈̰̰̙̦͓̭̼̘͔̼̩̯̒̋͌̅͛̄̑̿̉͊̔̆͗͑̏̈́͆̿̓̇͊͂̀͊̓̈͊͌̄̊̇͐̇̄̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝P̸̢̢̢̠̙̙̪̝̬̲̣̞͖̣̖͕̜̲̠̹̰̯͙͂̋̾̆ͅͅƯ̷̢̢̧̢̨̢̡̠̜̪̗͎̭̫̫̩̠̼̱̹̲̣̗̻̫̭͚̖͈̤͈̝̬̫̥̖̹̖͈̞̭͖̗̳͍͓͖̬͉̦͉̣͓͚̠̱͚̭̩̮͇͑̍̈́̇̂̏̽͛̍̒̌̄̽̍̓͛͂̋̋̃̋̄͂͗̒̃͑̅̿̽́͗́́̐̊͑̈́̿͗̈́̈́̾̃͆̅͑̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͠͠ͅͅȨ̸̡̧̢̡̲͚̟̺̤̭̬̼̬͔͉̩͈̤̺͉̼̮̼͖̼̯͖̯̮̫̞͎̖͖͚̟̤̰̐͝ͅͅͅD̶̨̢̡̢̨̢̟͈̬̪̗̬̩̙͔̯͎̲̼͔̼͖͕̭̳̦̰̳̥̖͔͎͔̪̼̖͚̟̹͚̮͈̠͖͉̩̮̻̯̗̫͂̓̽̑̇͒̆̎̎̍́̓͒̊͌̾̔̈͂̇̈́̇̂̓͐͒͛̆́̑͒͂͑͋̓͋̇̓̈́̌͋͋́̓̀̿̕͜͠͠͝ͅͅO̷̡̯̰͚̝̣̠̒̄̒̾͐̈̓̄̂̇̂̍͂̈̂͗͐̽́̓̎̑͗̄̐͘͠͠ ̵̨̨̨̧̡̛̭̻̣͓̩̦̲͎̪̜̙̩̺̳̪̙̥͔̳̪͍͖̘̖͚̤͓̳̼̝̟͖̖̥͎̯͚̺̗̞̙͗̂̾̑̿̿̋̉̄̈́̾̆̓͂̈́̐̽͌͆̋́̑̕̚͘͜ͅͅṘ̵̛̛͇̬̺̓̐͗̈͂̐̓̀̒͑̎̑̈́̇̏̈̆̾̏̂̈̔̈̿̏̇͆̽̓͑͑͑̽̈̍̌̎̃̒͗͐̀͆̐̋́̍͐̔̐̽̍͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅE̶̢̧̡̧̛̜̘̠̤̥̣͓͕̗̙̞̞͈͖͎̙͔̮̹̩̖̣̒̐̈́̉͗̌̓̇̃̎͋̋͐̐̓̌͗͂̆̋͒͆̈́̈͒͊̆̑̊̑̾̋̑̾͛̆͒͒͆͂̂͑̾͛͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅŞ̸̨̢̛̛̙͉̖̖̹͕̜̺̝̗͎̦̪͕͐̄͒̈́̌̈́̈́̒̆̓͌͑̊͑̑̽̊̄͛̒̑̋̀̃̄͛̌͂̀̽͊͒̈́̏̍͑̍͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͝͝͠P̵̨̨̛̛̦̗͎̬̼͔͎͚͔͕̫̜̝̜̠̪̥̤̬͙̭̫̜̟̯̟̮̘̦̪̘͙̑̾̏̂̔̈́̿͗̃̉̆̒̏̌̊͋̊̎̓̑̎̂̊̂́͒̈́̀̈̋̆̍͑͛̎̉̅͊̔̈̋͒̈́͗̈́̉̉͒̈̂͋̓̚̕͘̕͘̚̚͜͠͠ͅͅI̸̡̢̛̛̪̹͎̱̮̗͚͌̅͋̎̒̓̊̑̉̑͛̍̔̔͛̐̓̀̇͆͐̋̄̌̃̉̇̏͐͗̈́̿̏̈͘̕͝Ŗ̶̢̺̬̗̘̙̱̻͔͕̤̝̟͖͔̣͙͈͍̤̙̰͚̠͎̋̒̄̂͂̾͗̀̇̏̎͒̏̍͑̎̐̽̔̋̿͒̅̉̎̂͌́̈͌͂̓͒̾̌̊̔̉̑̚̚̚̕̚̚͠ͅͅĄ̵̢̢̨̢̞̰̪̲̗̞̝͖̫͍̳͖̜̜̣̝̭̣̫͍̯͓̱͍̳͉͉̹͖̲̼̭̥̺̫̬̬̲͖̜͕̰̹͓̺̜̘̮̙̥̝͇̩̐̈̈́̐̓̊͛̇̓̊̔́̈́̓̆͜͜͜͝͝ͅȐ̷̡̛̘͇͔̦̠̈͐̔́̊̇̉̑͂̐̆̍̉̅̾̄̆̃̌̉͌̏̈́̈́̈́͆͑͐̈́͌̈̽͂̏͆̂̏̑͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͠**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo respirar.


	11. Y Sin Tomar Regalos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper espera por su Diamante.

* * *

Ella no vio. (Probablemente no podría soportarlo si lo hiciera).

Ella solo había escuchado.

Algo había sucedido. Algo incontable.

Un Diamante, un _Diamante_ , corrompido ante todos sus ojos.

( _Ella se pregunta si tuvo parte en esto. Piensa en una sonrisa suave y una canción gentil, lijada con cada golpe que ella lo obligó a recibir, cada golpe que ella, a su vez, lo obligó a dar, y sabe_ ).

No importa. Nada de eso importa. Su Diamante había resultado herido, gravemente herido y, en este único caso, podía ayudar. No con _abrazos_ o _besos_ o _lástima_. Ella no sentía lástima- sospechaba que probablemente nunca podría hacerlo. Ella lo sabía. Él también. Podría ayudar porque iba a _entender_.

Ella conocía la corrupción. Ella conocía el miedo. Conocía la desesperación. Conocía la fuerza y la rabia y el romperse bajo la fuerza de ello. Sabe lo que es llevar la mente a su propia extinción.

¿Quién entre sus Crystal Gems, entre los Diamantes, entre toda la Gemkind, podría entender esto más que ella?

...

Ellas no la dejarían verlo. Esto, también, lo entiende. Las viejas líneas de batalla tardan en morir, después de todo.

La Amatista enana siendo la más vocal de todas. La redroja, en uno de sus momentos más enojados, incluso había afirmado que él se negaba a verla.

Jasper sabía que no era cierto. Lo supo porque ella se demoró, y escuchó su canción, tenue y débil, preguntar quién estaba en la puerta. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí. Pero ella se había dado la vuelta y se había ido sin muchas protestas, porque no ayudaría en nada causar más... _angustia_.

Y así, como él era su Diamante, y no era _él_ quien la había rechazado, ella meramente se mantuvo vigilando desde la distancia.

Sus retenedoras ahora mantenían una órbita casi constante alrededor de él. No era irreflexivo- ella recuerda el estado mental difuso que perseguía a los talones de la corrupción, los episodios de agotamiento y los sentidos nublados. Ella puede verlo en el repentino y cansado vaivén que a veces tomaban sus pasos, la marea en blanco que entraba en sus ojos.

Sus pasos se hicieron más fuertes cada día, y sus órbitas se hicieron cada vez menores hasta que fue solamente su animal portal el que se aferró a su costado. Quizás él se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte otra vez como para decirles que se detuvieran.

_No me sigan. Tú también, Jasper_.

Patrullar las fronteras de Little Homeworld para mantenerla segura por él no era seguirlo.

Recolectar trozos de escombros cuando otras Gemas se habían ido a descansar no era seguirlo.

Caminar hacia su Bismuth y ofrecer silenciosamente su fuerza para arreglar la ciudad rota no era seguirlo.

Era simplemente seguir.

.....

Y luego él se fue.

Se fue con mil regalos de despedida, dejando una ola de lágrimas y buenos deseos a su paso.

Entonces ellos se habían visto. Ella no ofreció lágrimas, y él no ofreció regalos.

De alguna manera, estaba contenta. Un regalo sería una indemnización, una despedida que ella nunca pidió. Y él siempre fue tan suave al tratar a todos justamente.

Si la dejaba sin un regalo, solo significaría que él tendría que volver con uno.

* * *


	12. Cada Nuevo Día Es Completamente Diferente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y, aun así, exactamente el mismo

* * *

Esta 3ra era fue una de extraño descubrimiento. Un renacimiento en miniatura de incluso el conocimiento más inane.

Con todos los Diamantes juntos en el espacio, su proyecto personal favorito de establecer un suministro apropiado de fuentes de Diamantes ha dado lugar a algunos nuevos inventos extraños.

Icor de Diamante mezclado. Las propiedades de cada esencia sin diluir pueden ser combinadas de diferentes formas. Puesto en fuentes, bebidas, convertido en nubes. (Algunas Gemas temerarias incluso lo estaban poniendo en la comida.) Sin duda era una... tendencia interesante.

Gemas a lo largo de todo el imperio ya estaban desarrollando sus propias mezclas y preferencias. Esa Peridot Crystal Gem, según escuchó, tenía una mezcla particularmente peligrosa de amarillo-rosa por la que juraba, era capaz de llevar a la gema más deslucida a una productividad maníaca- con la posibilidad de disipar sus formas a la fuerza por el estrés compuesto más tarde.

Ella da un resoplido áspero y sardónico al recuerdo, sobresaltando a Perro, posado y envuelto sobre sus hombros.

Ella tiene su propia preferencia, por supuesto: amarillo-blanco. Algo para agudizar sus sentidos, una profunda conciencia de la presencia viviente a su alrededor.

(No admite que, tal vez, haya una presencia en particular que pueda estar buscando. Un par de pasos, bailando engañosamente ligeros sobre la tierra, como si caminara en el aire.)

Ahí. Una presencia. Una Gema. Una Gema en el bosque, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

Solo había otra Gema que sabía cómo encontrar este lugar.

Ella mantiene a Perro firme sobre sus hombros y salta del techo de la cueva. Perro enrosca su cabeza, diamantados ojos dorados fijos en la línea de árboles, flores brotando de su espalda musgosa inquisitivamente.

Él emerge de las sombras, montado su animal portal, desmontando sin decir palabra en la distancia media entre su cueva y el bosque.

Él ha cambiado.

Un chaleco rojizo piropo, alrededor de su camisa blanca se esponja vagamente dónde termina alrededor de sus codos. Pantalones rosas y botas blancas, un cinturón negro envuelto alrededor de su vientre hasta la abertura de diamante que deja que su gema capte la luz.

Su forma es de un pálido rubor rosado, su cabello rizándose en sus nuevos colores como la corona de una rosa mientras está de pie, más alto de lo que era antes. (Un Pink Diamond invertido.)

Los túneles obscuros de sus ojos son exactamente como él la dejó.

Jasper flexiona sus garras.

.....

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? —ella da un cabezazo contra su escudo.

—¡Cómo pudiste arrodillarte ante mí! —su grito contraataca, empujándola contra una roca.

—¡Tú, —ella patea su mano burbujeada —eres Mi Diamante!

—¡No puedes simplemente _hacer de mi_ —él le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula, —tu Diamante!

—¡Qué! ¿Sólo no soy lo _suficientemente buena para ti_? —ella embiste contra su costado.

—¡ _Yo_ no soy lo suficientemente bueno —él empuja hacia atrás con un escudo volador —para ti!

_—¡Tú no puedes decir eso!_

Su canción suena alta y desesperada. —¡Yo te _destrocé_!

**—¡YO TE ELEGÍ!**

La canción de ella está haciendo clic, con golpes contrapuestos ondulándose como una estática, ruge su eco en el cielo.

Ellos se separan enfrentándose, pechos agitados, gemas resonando con discordia.

—Yo —la canción de ella se quiebra —te _elegí_.

—Yo _elegí_ —ella llama a través del campo de batalla, —pelear contigo.

— Yo _elegí_ —ella se endereza en sus pies —entrenarte.

Ella cierra la distancia con un arranque fogoso, y él levanta su escudo de nuevo justo a tiempo para que ella lo golpee.

— **¡ _YO_ ELEGÍ ENTRENARTE! **—ella puntúa con cada golpe. — **¡ _YO_ ELEGÍ LUCHAR CONTIGO! ¡ _YO_ ELEGÍ PERMITIRTE QUEDARTE! ¡ _YO_ ELEGÍ INCLINARME ANTE TI! ¡YO ELEGÍ CADA MOMENTO DE CADA DÍA QUE PASÉ CONTIGO! _¡YO!_ **—golpea, dejando que el tintineo de su escudo resuene en las montañas, — ** _¡TE! ¡ELEGÍ!_**

—Yo-

— _Tú_... —su canción gruñe, —fuiste la primera y única elección que alguna vez hice por _mí misma_. Cada momento que saludé hacia ti, cada momento que me incliné ante ti, lo elegí por mí misma.

Su escudo finalmente se rompe, destrozado en la nada. Ella se para sobre él... y se arrodilla, sólo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle la coronilla.

Sólo lo suficientemente cerca para verlo vadear a través de la canción que ella ha enviado a su mente y que nunca podrá decir, la discordante línea de código, la ira-alegría-tristeza-orgullo- _confianza_ que ella ha conocido, conociéndolo a él.

—Soy una egoísta, vieja y rota Cuarzo. Solo te dejaré elegir _a ti_ lo que eso significará para ti. Pero tú no puedes decidir si eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Yo hago esa decisión, y mi decisión es estar a tu lado... Mi Diamante.

Algo brilla en sus ojos y él se ríe. Una risa burbujeante, jadeante y resonante mientras esconde sus ojos en su mano, y bordea la amenaza de lágrimas.

—Jasper. _Mi_ Jasper. —Él sonríe, lleno de arrepentimiento, ternura y _aceptación_ mientras toma su mano y verdaderamente, _finalmente_ comprende. —Eres maravillosa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo realmente queersea(¿) lo platónico de la etiqueta queerplatónico que usé en este fic, eh


	13. Entrar Por La Puerta Del León

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven quiere ayuda con un pequeño proyecto personal.

* * *

—¿Qué tan buena eres construyendo cosas? —él pregunta un día.

—Podría ser mejor, podría ser peor. ¿Por qué?

—Solo un proyecto personal mío. Me vendría bien una mano extra.

—¿Podemos traer a Perro?

Él ríe. —Si puedes arrearlo.

Lo cual ella puede, obviamente, porque su voluntad es indomable y Perro es bueno. Él da algunos suaves clics a su criatura portal. Ésta se posa con gracia a su dirección y se inclina, su melena revolotea con un viento invisible. Su Diamante se vuelve hacia ella y le extiende la mano.

Es una sensación fría, de entierro, una paradoja simultánea, tanto hundirse en el agua como romper su superficie.

Ellos se elevan en un prado interminable de larga y pálida hierba. Justo ante ellos hay una colina sobre la cual se anida un árbol curvado de madera blanca, salpicado de hojas rosadas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es León. O, bueno... —él mira a lo lejos, a otra colina, otro árbol, ancho y puntiagudo. —Cualquier criatura orgánica demasiado tocada por mis poderes. Cualquiera que muera mientras yo los curo. ¿Ves allá? —señala el árbol distante. —Si te llevo allí, saldríamos por la cabeza de Lars, en el espacio.

Agujeros de gusano. Agujeros de gusano interdimensionales, sus puertas son los muertos resucitados.

Él tampoco parece saber qué agregar a eso.

—¿Ponte cómoda aquí por un poco? Volveré. —Con eso, él vuelve a hundirse, tragado por la hierba. Hay una leve brisa continua, como respiración, como si el mismo espacio a su alrededor estuviera vivo.

Hay altos tallos escondidos entre la hierba, no menos rosados que todo lo demás, sus flores son una extraña galería de mil rostros extraños, como aves. Algunos de ellos flotan, pétalos en el viento, y Jasper jura que algunos de ellos parpadean hacia ella con ojitos brillantes, alas impulsándolos a su alrededor.

Hay un movimiento bajo los pies, y ella ve que algo de hierba no tiene raíces en absoluto- ve criaturas insectoides, brillantes y moteadas como piedras de río, con la espalda cargada de frondas altas. Ve lagartos oscuros con plumas blancas y cristales en sus lomos. Ve los suaves escarabajos cabujones con cuernos anchos y curvados, no muy diferentes al que su Diamante había hecho una vez por accidente, lanzándose a sí mismos desde las hojas de la flora rosada a merced del gradiente giratorio de un cielo color cereza, bajo la vigila atenta de un sol eternamente distante.

—¡Volví! —él gorjea, saliendo de la hierba de nuevo. Perro se sobresalta ante la repentina reaparición con un silbido, su espalda cubierta de musgo cascabeleando de disgusto. Su Diamante no sube del todo a la superficie, todavía medio sumergido bajo la corriente ondulante, su mano extendida de nuevo.

Ellos vuelven a emerger a una extensión blanca de nubes.

—Estamos dentro del Templo ahora. Esta es la habitación de R- uh, _mi_ habitación.

— _Festiva_.

—Oh, _no tienes idea_. —Él se mantiene erguido, canción sonando clara y asertiva. —Recuperar inventario.

Algunas nubes se condensan en un pedestal blanco de gema, la palma de una mano lleva un nazar rosa con una pupila de diamante resplandeciente. Él alterna entre el verdadero ejército de cosas que se hacen un halo a su alrededor, sonriendo levemente cuando encuentra lo que quería.

.....

A cierta distancia de las colinas arboladas, ellos construyen una casa.

Es apenas mejor que un santuario, pero en el sueño interminable del día, es suficiente. Parece flotar sobre la hierba, como si solo estuviera atado al suelo por las banderas de banderín de los colores de Diamante que lo arraigaban allí. Tiene un pequeño porche, rodeado de adoquines pintados, con una estela blanca que proclama su frente con el mismo nazar rosa y la pupila de diamante reluciente de antes.

Y un viejo tótem Gema, un poco más alto que ella, está al lado, encabezado por una monstruosa forma de pájaro con alas desplegadas, basada por una fusión de seis brazos con una gema de Jasper en la nariz.

.....

Es una tarea bastante simple. Párate dentro del prado y espera a que él resurja con lo que sea que tenga, y luego arroja las cosas en la dirección que ella quiera. Haciendo puntos de referencia en la extensión infinita, como él lo expresó.

Rocas, talladas con las profecías olvidadas de Zafiros y los antiguos jeroglíficos.

Tótems de tamaño de un Rubí, en colores de Diamante, puestos con nácar. Ella pone estos más gentilmente, sus bocas abiertas y registros en movimiento cliqueando y silbando en las corrientes continuas.

Cintas y chucherías, para anidar y colgar entre los árboles, cada una hecha de manera única.

Faroles, con todo tipo de animales dibujados sobre ellas. Cosas ligeras y aireadas que nunca aterrizaron cuando ella las arrojó, simplemente flotando bajo el telón de fondo de nubes imposiblemente grandes y eternamente distantes.

Una cosa alta, curvada y alargada- un frac rosa oscuro que solo podría quedarle a una Perla, sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con botones negros brillantes. Su gran pajarita azul asentada con orgullo. Llevado por una cruz de madera, con guantes blancos aleteando inútilmente. Su cabeza blanca y redonda sonreía ampliamente y llena de dientes como las galletas que tanto le gustaban al Diamante, sus diminutos ojos ciegos de cuentas brillando bajo sus grandes cejas pintadas y un tonto sombrero de copa rosa con plumas.

_Regalos_ , ella se da cuenta. Son regalos, hechos por manos de Gemas. Homenajes a su Diamante.

Descansado aquí, en su lugar más secreto, para que nunca sufrieran daño.

Ellos descansan un rato después, viendo pasar los faroles sobre sus cabezas, y las flores como pájaros volando hacia un cielo color cereza.

* * *


	14. Alguna Vez Fueron Sólo Visitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente no es lo que parece.

* * *

—¿Steven?

Él se voltea y la mira.

—¿A dónde vas cuando deambulas?

—Bueno, ya sabes. —Él retrocede, apoyándose junto al marco de la puerta. —Es diferente cada vez. Depende del trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Está el negocio de Diamante y luego está el _vagar_. Estoy bastante segura de que te he visto caminar al bosque como un críptico.

—No es nada de eso —él se ríe. —Solo visito a Jasper a veces.

—¿Tú-

_-¡pero no es como si realmente lo hubiera hecho! ¡ **En realidad** solo destrocé a Jasper!_

— -la… visitas?

—¡Oh, sí, bastante! —Él tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. —¿Ella en realidad está de acuerdo con pasar el rato? Somos amigos- creo.

_Mentiroso_ , piensa Connie, cuando los ojos de él se entrecierran de forma desigual, distorsionado por la sutil inclinación de su sonrisa, solo un poco demasiado amplia.

—¿Qué es lo que ustedes hacen siquiera?

—Eh. Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre. La mayor parte del tiempo entrenamos, a veces simplemente nos relajamos. También la he llevado a trabajos algunas veces.

—Y ella simplemente... te deja pasar el rato.

—¿Sí? Ella actúa como si no lo hiciera, pero cuando no la visito, a veces _es ella_ la que-

Él se detiene.

—Connie... —Él inclina la cabeza hacia ella. —... ¿hay algo mal?

—No es nada- probablemente no es nada, es solo... — _Dios, va a sonar tan mezquina._ —... has desaparecido durante _días_ en el bosque. Con _ella_.

—Bueno, sí. Sería extraño para mí simplemente desaparecer solo en el bosque.

—¿Y eso no es extraño para ti? ¿Estar a solas con ella durante días y días?

—¿Debería serlo?

— _Un poco, ¡sí!_

Él parpadea lentamente. Se inclina fuera de su posición en la pared y se sienta a su lado. —Háblame.

—Yo- —las palabras se le atoran en su garganta. —Sólo estoy... preocupada, eso es todo. La primera vez que pasaste el rato con ella, desapareciste durante 3 días seguidos y la destrozaste.

Su sonrisa es incómoda. —¿Ayuda saber que en realidad esa no fue la primera vez que pasé el rato con Jasper? —Él casi se ríe, un sonido breve y entrecortado. —Probablemente no lo haga, ¿eh? Pero es por eso por lo que cuando corrí, corrí hacia ella. —Él se gira con una mirada casi _culpable_. —Ella nunca es nada menos que brutalmente honesta conmigo. Incluso con cosas en las que no me gusta pensar, cosas en las que _no puedo_ pensar. A veces... a veces necesito eso.

Él no se está desviando, defendiendo o huyendo de las preguntas de Connie. Ella no sabe por qué pensó que él podría.

El finalmente abandona su sonrisa. —Esto realmente te _está_ molestando, ¿no?

—No. —Ella hincha las mejillas y deja escapar un suspiro con trompetilla. — _Sí_. Quiero decir- —Ella levanta las manos. —Yo no- no quiero decir que _no pueden_ ser amigos, o que _no deberían_ , es solo... por favor, piensa qué _parece_ esto, Steven. Apenas sé _nada_ sobre tu relación con ella. No estoy diciendo que no confío en ti- _lo hago_. Es solo que... como que _no_ confío _en Jasper_.

Ya puede imaginarse lo que él diría.

_No es así, ella es una buena persona, de verdad, ha cambiado, ~~es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que le hice.~~_

—Debería presentarlas a ustedes dos.

_Qué_. —¿Qué?

—¡Sí! —Él sonríe. —Creo que podrían llevarse bien.

Sonríe, suave y esperanzado, como si realmente creyera eso.

Hace que ella también quiera creerlo.

Ella recuerda haber visto a Jasper en el borde del bosque, mirando a Little Homeworld- a _Steven_ , con una expresión que era casi afectuosa.

Ella piensa que tal vez las dos podrían ya tener algo en común.

* * *


	15. Betty y Verónica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué pelear? Ustedes dos aman la misma cosa.
> 
> O
> 
> Una misión compartida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Traductora:_ El título hace referencia a un cómic con el mismo nombre, trata de dos chicas que son enemigas por los afectos de un mismo chico(?

* * *

—Y no podemos simplemente caminar hasta su casa, ¿ _por_ …?

—Ella no vive en Little Homeworld-

— _¿Y eso qué?_

— -y estoy bastante seguro de que ella se mantiene resuelta en la regla de **Nadie Debe Saber Jamás Dónde Vivo**.

Él es el brazo alrededor de su hombro, él es las manos entrelazadas con las propias, y ellos son un arco extendiéndose en el cielo.

Más allá de Little Homeworld y hacia el bosque, aterrizando entre los árboles.

—Es mejor si seguimos el resto del camino a pie, le dará una advertencia apropiada.

Es un bonito tramo de bosque. Un hermoso lugar para estar, mientras las hojas proyectan sombras moteadas en lo alto, caminando junto al ritmo de los pasos relajados e ingrávidos de él.

Pero a medida que avanzan, los árboles...

... los árboles están marcados con rasguños y roturas, rellenados de musgo y flores silvestres. El suelo está desgarrado irregularmente, con cráteres rocosos y formas humanoides.

El claro es un tosco radio de tierra rasgada y pisoteada, centrada alrededor del eje de una cueva.

La entrada de la cueva está obstruida con una puerta de cortinas como pendones- hamsa encajado con nazar rosa, una pupila de diamante negro brillante en su centro.

— _Eso es nuevo._

—Eh, en realidad no. —Él corrige. —He visto símbolos como ese en las colonias.

La tangente resultante sobre la iconografía Diamante sería apropiada para ella en literalmente cualquier otro día y hora, pero no puede obligarse a escuchar del todo. Algo se siente mal. Una sensación escalofriante en la parte posterior de su cuello, el presentimiento de estar siendo observada-

Agarra el brazo extendido de Jasper y arroja la Gema más grande sobre su hombro.

Jasper se queda acostada ahí por un momento, y se ríe.

Steven levanta una ceja sin impresionarse. —Gracias, mi Jasper, por atacar a nuestra invitada.

—Mi invitada, mi césped, mis reglas. —Ella se pone de pie con un fuerte bufido. —Esta tiene una buena cabeza. Aún mantendrás compañía que valga la pena.

— _De todos modos_ —Steven corta sobre la sonrisa burlona de la Gema. —Jasper, Connie Maheswaran. Connie, Jasper Categoría Euhédrica Faceta-B81 Cometa-815.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estamos haciendo esto?

—Yo- —La cara de Steven se relaja. —No pensé tan lejos. Uhhhhh... —Mira a la cueva de Jasper, luego de nuevo a Connie. —El techo de la cueva podría ser el punto de vista más seguro-

_—¿Más seguro?_

La risa de su canción se arrastra torpemente. —Sí, nos ponemos... ¿intensos? No quiero que quedes atrapada en fuego cruzado.

Después de hacerla flotar hasta su posición, él hace una pausa.

—Sabes- sabes que nunca te haría daño.

—Steven, ¿de qué estás-

—Yo solo-

Su boca se tuerce, su canción atrapando una nota desconocida.

—No importa. —Su sonrisa es cansada, pero no es del todo mentira. —No es nada.

.....

Su canción suena mesurada, recortada, clínica. —Partido de evasión, arena cerrada, lección 2.

Jasper no ofrece réplica, bajando su postura. Desliza el pie frente a sí misma a lo largo del suelo, terminando con un fuerte pisotón que esparce un brusco anillo de polvo a su alrededor.

Steven desliza el pie opuesto propio frente a él, arrastrándolo de vuelta a su lugar con un fuerte cliqueo de sus talones.

Jasper echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ataca.

Es casi un baile, la forma en que el sparring de ella con Pearl podría ser, esos momentos en los que dejó de ser una pelea y se transformó en una cuestión de fluidez, de movimiento, de sincronicidad.

Entretejiendo, flotando, saltando uno alrededor del otro en un eje binario, golpeando ese espectro, pero sin nunca atinar del todo. E incluso cuando lo hacen...

Uno de los golpes de Jasper golpea a Steven en la mandíbula. Su cuerpo se inclina lánguidamente hacia el impulso girándose en un estallido de velocidad antinatural, golpeando las piernas de Jasper con las suyas. Ella salta y trastabilla por el equilibrio perdido como un animal, y la danza continúa.

Finalmente, Jasper pierde. Ella pierde en la definición de un cráter en forma de Jasper en el suelo, y toma la mano que le ofrece Steven mientras sale de ahí.

La leve sonrisa en su rostro, por supuesto, desaparece rápidamente cuando él repara el suelo, y el pasto comienza a crecer.

—¡DEJA! —ella pisotea el pasto— ¡DE AYUDAR! ¡AL PASTO!

—Si no dejamos que el pasto regrese, nos quedaremos sin suelo, sabes.

El gemido de Jasper es una letanía de clics roncos y continuos. —Haz que sea musgo o algo así. Al menos el musgo es menos molesto que el _pasto_.

La risa de su canción en respuesta se ondula y hace crecer el pasto como en desafío.

.....

Él yace dormido sobre el costado de León, su gema tomando perezosamente la luz del día. Una gran pitón cubierta de musgo enrollada holgadamente en sus piernas, las flores en su espalda abiertas para mirar al sol.

—Lo amas. —No es una pregunta.

—¿ _Tú_ lo haces?

—Si.

—Ahí está tu respuesta.

—¿Incluso si él no podría amarte de la misma manera?

La risa de Jasper es un grave retumbar que no resuena en ningún sentido físico, pero sí resuena en el cerebro de Connie.

—Yo ofrezco mi presencia y él la acepta como quiere. —Jasper se reclina, apoyada por sus codos. —Lo he elegido como mi Diamante, y él honra esa elección. Eso es todo lo que podría desear. —Lobunos ojos dorados la perforan. —Él estaba preocupado por esto, sabes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—De que lo verías de esta manera. Que verías cómo usa su fuerza conmigo y tendrías miedo. —Un siseo de aire cae a través de los anchos y romos colmillos de Jasper. —Él se preocupa demasiado por lo que la gente piensa. Tú, más que nada

—¿Ha hablado de mí contigo?

—Más recientemente. Cantando tus alabanzas a diestra y siniestra. Estoy bastante segura de que quiere que hagamos afición.

—No tengo miedo de _ti_ -

— _Bien_.

— - _o de_ Steven. _Nunca_ lo estuve. Supongo... —Ella agarra nerviosamente el mango de su espada. —... Que estaba preocupada, eso es todo. La última vez que me encontré contigo, estabas literalmente tratando de matarnos a los dos. Él dijo que habías cambiado, y yo le creí- pero como dijiste. A él se preocupa demasiado a veces. Tenía que asegurarme.

Jasper tararea larga y lentamente sus palabras. —Una sabia elección. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu posición.

— _Alguien_ tiene que hacerlo.

Y Jasper sonríe, afilada y tallada a lo largo de su rostro con demasiados dientes. —Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, cuchillo mascota.

—No si sigues llamándome _cuchillo mascota_ , no lo haremos.

—Lo que digas, cuchillo caballero. Estamos juntas en esta misión.

—¿Y qué misión es esa?

Jasper inclina la cabeza en dirección a Steven.

_Oh_.

—Supongo que sí. —Connie deja que su espada descanse a su lado y se recuesta con Jasper, sus ojos siguiendo las nubes estriadas. —Hay peores personas con las que compartir misiones, supongo.

—¿Como quién? —la Gema resopla.

— _Amethyst_ —responde Connie inmediatamente.

—¿La enana? Pensé que las Crystal Gems se llevaban bien como verdaderas _camaradas_.

—Ugh, ni siquiera me hagas empezar, Amethyst es _terrible_ en misiones de dúo-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven: (sonríe)  
> connie y jasper: nice
> 
> (Steven tiene dos manos)


	16. Espacio Para Rubíes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es incómodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Traductora:_ El título es Room For Rubies en referencia al capítulo de Room For Ruby. En el doblaje latino se tradujo como "cuarto" (lo cual creo que está mal) y en España como "hogar" (que está mucho mejor, pero ngh). Así que ésta es mi propia propuesta(? Room como "lugar" o "espacio" porque pueden abrir un espacio para que ellas quepan ahí (en la Tierra, con Jasper y Steven) y se puedan quedar si quieren.

* * *

—Esto está un poco más alejado de lo usual.

—No quiero que ellas sepan dónde vivo.

—Uh, ¿ellas quiénes, Jasper?

— _Ellas_.

En la ladera de la colina hay cinco Rubíes. Cinco Rubíes muy _familiares_.

Ella capta la mirada sorprendida en sus ojos. —¿Las conoces?

—Bueno-

¿Cómo uno dice cortésmente _las tiré por una compuerta al frío vacío del espacio y una trató de matarme dos veces_ sin iniciar una pelea?

— -un poco, sí. —Hay un gran suspiro en el fondo de su garganta. —De la Guerra.

Ella alarga un zumbido pensativo. —Bueno, si quieren estar en _mi_ escuadrón, van a tener que lidiar con eso.

—Tu... escuadrón.

En lugar de responderle, ella le ladra al grupo. —¡Arriba! ¡Nuestro Diamante se une hoy a nosotras! ¡Será mejor que estén en tu mejor estado o estar en condiciones de destrozarse por ello!

Ante _ese_ resplandeciente estímulo, todas ellas se ponen firmes, aunque sus saludos hacia _él_ son un poco incómodos.

Ellas tienen miedo.

—No me saluden si no significa nada para ustedes. —él ofrece gentilmente.

Es Doc quien habla primero. Incluso en esta Era, ellas todavía la respetan. —Simplemente eres —se ahoga con un chirrido quebrado en su canción y un estremecimiento reprimido —más alto que antes. Y. _Más rosado_.

_Más grande y más fuerte y más aterrador._

—Supongo que he crecido. —Concede torpemente.

Durante un rato, nadie dice nada.

—¡BUENO! —La canción de Steven finalmente irrumpe. —Esto es dolorosamente incómodo para todos nosotros, así que supongo que morderé el guijarro yo primero —Él toma una respiración profunda...

—Lo siento.

Sus rostros se tuercen de sorpresa.

—Estaba en guerra. —Él baja la mirada al suelo. —Estaba en guerra, pero, aun así, las traté terriblemente. Les mentí, las engañé, las arrojé al peor posible destino imaginable. Incluso si estuviéramos en bandos opuestos, no merecían ser tratadas así. Debería haber lidiado mejor con ustedes, yo debería haber _sido mejor_. El hecho de que yo ahora sea su Diamante no cambia eso, así que-

Se arrodilla al nivel de las Rubíes.

—Lo siento. No tienen que perdonarme por lo que pasó entre nosotros- no ahora, no jamás. —Sus ojos buscan por el suelo debajo de él, como si hubiera una respuesta secreta enterrada allí. —Pero nunca volverá a suceder.

Los ojos de Doc se contraen incómodamente detrás de su visera. —No hay nada que perdonar. —Ella refunfuña.

—Como dijiste, —trina la canción empalagosamente dulce de Navy —Era guerra. Todas actuamos como nuestros lados nos exigieron, eso es todo.

El ojo bueno de Eyeball se frunce con la fuerza de su boca torcida, preparada para hablar, pero el pensamiento parece morir tan rápido como vino, dejándola en un silencio aparentemente enojado.

Jasper permite un (1) momento de paz antes de perder la paciencia y dispersar al grupo sensiblero con una roca bien colocada.

O dos.

O diez.

En ese momento, se necesitan tres minutos completos para que todo el asunto se disuelva en un campo de fuego, cráteres y la risa cruelmente divertida de una lanzadora de rocas.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Traductora:_ Uhhhh- esa expresión de “bite the pebble (morder el guijarro)” es de la expresión “bite the bullet (morder la bala)” que tiene un significado como de _bancarse un problema, resignación, fortaleza_. Aenor dijo que no era necesario que todas las expresiones de gema hicieran referencia a expresiones humanas, así que decidí traducirlo literalmente porque no hay sinónimo adecuado en español y es suficientemente claro por sí mismo.


	17. Sólo Un Lamentable Par De Muletas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuerte o débil, elige uno y listo, una vez conocí a un hombre que era dos en uno.

* * *

— _Inferior_ —ella gruñe, viendo a dos Aguamarinas fusionarse al último segundo para unirse contra una Nefrita.

Están viendo un partido en la Sky Arena. Es un entrenamiento diferente, ver pelear a otras gemas, pero es un buen diferente. Analizar los movimientos de otras siempre es un buen hábito que mantener, y si es un poco satisfactorio el ver los errores novatos de las demás, el ver la cariñosa diversión en los ojos de él mientras ella disecciona las pobres posturas de las personas, nadie tiene que saberlo.

Pero ahora, ante su pequeña risa cruel y el momento de cataclasis al ver la fusión separándose con una patada bien colocada en la gema, la mirada de él es más pensativa.

—Tú realmente... —él suspira, casi abandonando el asunto por completo.

—Ve ya al punto.

—Es sólo- —él mira de vuelta al partido. Ya ha terminado- una Aguamarina está en el suelo, ayudada por la mano de la victoriosa Nefrita, mientras la otra Aguamarina mira, con la apariencia de una perdedora apesadumbrada pero elegante. —Realmente odias la fusión, ¿eh?

Ella casi quiere decir que sí. Lo ha dicho antes, sería fácil volver a decirlo.

Pero considerar la mirada sobria y reflexiva en el rostro de él la hace detenerse.

—Yo no... _odio_ la fusión. Solo creo que muchas la usan incorrectamente. Como una muleta que debilita las partes individuales en lugar de fortalecerlas.

—¿Crees que soy una muleta?

_Qué_. —¿Qué?

—Yo mismo soy una fusión, ya sabes. “Mitad humano” de la manera más literal posible. —Él ni siquiera la mira mientras lo dice, dando vuelta a un trozo de roca astillada en sus manos. —Una construcción de componentes humanos y la gema de Pink Diamond, convertida en algo nuevo. Nacimos fusionados. Durante tanto tiempo, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que éramos otra cosa.

Esta nueva verdad no estaba destrozando su visión del mundo aún, como había sido el día en que encontró los fragmentos rotos de Pink Diamond, como habían sido miles de años después que descubrió que la guerra de toda su vida era una mentira.

Pero, tal vez, esté _cambiando_ su visión del mundo.

…..

—¿Eres capaz de desfusionarte?

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez te _has_ desfusionado?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Nunca habían hablado de eso, después de ese día que él se lo contó por primera vez. Pero ahora hay algo repentinamente insistente en su canción.

Él mira sus propias manos, sin molestarse en detener la forma en que se buscan una a la otra.

—Fuimos forzados a separarnos. White Diamond, ella- ella no nos creyó cuando dijimos que no éramos Pink Diamond, y ella... —Él no puede evitar la forma en que sus brazos se enredan alrededor de su torso, alrededor de su gema. —Ella...

—... ella arrancó tu gema.

Él casi no continúa después de eso.

—No podemos _realmente_ desfusionarnos. No voluntariamente. No normalmente. Fue... Fue como ser destrozado, casi. Piezas perdidas incapaces de hacer nada más que tratar de encontrarse entre sí. Despedazamos la nave por su culpa.

—¿Es como una abstinencia o algo así?

—En realidad no. Es como... ¿alguna vez has visto una macla?

—¿Una macla de cristal? —Ella lo piensa por un momento. —Una vez. No duraron mucho. Las ingenieras del kindergarten trataron de separarlas, pero eso solo las destrozó.

—Es así. Nosotros _podemos_ desfusionarnos, pero eso no significa que deberíamos hacerlo. No es... seguro.

—Huh.

—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna diatriba sobre cómo soy _debilitado por mi prisión de carne humana_ o algo así?

Un bufido sibilante. —Te volviste lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle a White Diamond batalla por su gema. Claramente estás haciendo _algo_ bien. —Hay una inclinación falsamente cruel en su sonrisa, incluso entonces. —Incluso _si_ nada sobre ti tiene una maldita partícula de sentido.

— _Wow, gracias_.

—De nada. —Ella retrocede de su posición apoyada contra la roca con una brusca inclinación de cabeza que truena su cuello. —Ahora golpéame como si de veras.

—¿No siempre lo hago?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crystal twins (maclas)- cuando las estructuras cristalinas crecen juntas. las rutilos de las descoloridas son un ejemplo.
> 
>  _Traductora:_ Me sorprende lo fácil que es entender expresiones de gemas en español cuando son chistes de con piedras y no dichos reales del inglés JASJSA “darle batalla por su gema” es de la expresión “give a run for her money”, se refiere a competir y (casi) vencer a alguien que se supone, era obvio que ganaría. En español decimos “dar batalla” porque significa esfuerzo. Esto es inesperadamente cómodo de traducir(¿


	18. Compañera Designada De Fusión Pragmática A Largo Plazo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ¿es _así_ como lo llaman estos días?

* * *

El Diamante, aparentemente, está bastante acostumbrado a ser arrojado por ahí.

No es realmente sorprendente. Había sido criado como un Cuarzo, con toda la brusquedad casual que eso implicaba, y él difícilmente era alguien que rechazara el afecto de otra persona. Esto desembocó en una Gema que pasaba el día bastante acostumbrada a que le abrazaran, taclearan, cargaran y le hicieran girar con regularidad.

Lo que, a su vez, anima a algunas Gemas a ser... _entusiastas_ con dichos afectos. Lo que lleva al desafortunado hábito de cinco Rubíes a que lo tacleen cada vez que él se sienta en su entrenamiento. Francamente, Jasper está indignada. Es absolutamente inapropiado. Absolutamente impropio de su escuadrón.

~~No es que la idea de que Gemas desconocidas sea tan sobonas con él la _incomode_ con alguna emoción cautelosa que ha decidido no darle ni lugar ni nombre.~~

Al menos 4ND tiene el decoro de contenerse. Solo un muy deliberado agarre mutuo al brazo, y con una penetrante mirada forzada de su ojo bueno.

Ruby Faceta-1F4 Tetrágono-4ND es la que está bien. Por más _difícil_ que pudiera ser pasar de su admiración (como lo era toda admiración), era una soldado. Una vieja soldado, justo como Jasper. Ambas habían visto guerra. Ambas habían visto _la_ guerra.

Ella incluso tuvo la suerte maldita de ver el final de Pink Diamond, justo frente a su ojo.

Pobres insignificancias, las dos. Incluso ahora, todavía recuperándose de los restos de la mentira de un Diamante muerto.

Considerando todo, Ruby está mejor de lo esperado.

(Ella podría haber terminado como Jasper, después de todo).

Incluso si ella no es la líder tradicional de este grupo desequilibrado, su experiencia es valiosa para reñir a las demás o para traducir las enseñanzas de Jasper a un tamaño más pequeño.

Una buena soldado honesta. Jasper puede respetar eso.

Aunque podría soportar perder a la novia.

— _Descoordinado_ —trina el canto aburrido y agudo de una Aguamarina. —Ese lanzamiento fue descuidado.

—¡Estos no son exactamente cuchillos arrojadizos, sabes! —ladra la Rubí.

—Los estás arrojando _mal_ —dice la cosa caprichosa, como si estuviera transmitiendo órdenes a un Guijarro particularmente lento. —Tus cuchillas no están balanceadas, por lo que deberías agarrarlas desde el extremo más ligero. —Ante la mirada confusa del Rubí, ella pone los ojos en blanco. —La hoja, corte opaco de roca.

La Rubí saca con escepticismo su siguiente cuchillo, lo agarra por la hoja y lo arroja quizás con un poco demasiado prejuicio. La hoja se hunde en el árbol marcado como. ¿Cuál era la expresión humana que usaba su Diamante?

Mantequilla. Un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. El diminuto cuchillo cincel había surcado el aire con sorprendente gracia y se había hundido en el árbol como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. Aunque quizás los cuchillos de mantequilla no poseían el mismo fuerte _golpe sordo_ de un cuchillo de combate bueno y adecuado, lo suficientemente ruidoso como para hacer que todas detuvieran en sus ejercicios.

—Ese fue uno fuerte —ella admite, y la Aguamarina pone los ojos en blanco ante la forma en que 4ND prácticamente se hincha ante el elogio.

—Bueno, claramente no necesitas _mi_ ayuda. —Se mofa la pequeña gema azul, alejándose, flotando con sus diminutas alas. —Me voy. Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado de ser aburrida con tus boxeadoras de rocas.

Mientras desaparece en dirección a Little Homeworld, cuatro caras burlonas idénticas se vuelven hacia la Rubí que empuña el cuchillo.

—¡Qué!

—¡Ella te _gusta_!

—¡Ew, no! —ella gruñe defensivamente.

—Si ella era tan “ew”, por qué te fusionas con ella todo el tiempo, ¿eh?

—¡Ella te gusta!

—¡La _amash_!

—¿Quieres ponerte unas alas de agua?

—¡No es así!

—Aw, mira, Ruby está toda a la defensiva por su _gemovia-_

—¡ELLA NO ES MI GEMOVIA! —escupe, las chispas salen volando de su boca. —¡Ella es mi- compañera de fusión pragmática!

—¿Es así como lo llaman estos días? —Jasper resopló.

Y Ruby queda como una indignada e incoherentemente sonrojada ráfaga de ira y humo, pisoteando, rodeada por un coro de cuatro inmaduras y burlonas canciones.

El estruendo creciente es absolutamente irritante. No profesional. Inapropiado de su escuadrón.

Es extraño cómo Jasper no intenta detenerlas en absoluto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modifiqué ligeramente el número de faceta canónica de eyeball. se ha visto que las gemas ocasionalmente truncan sus números de faceta (Peridot usa solo 5XG en su cuenta de twitter, la Famethyst refiriéndose entre sí por números de corte). Teniendo en cuenta cómo eyeball omitió decir _faceta_ al identificarse, es posible que también haya truncado su tipo de corte.


	19. Es Un Tema Filoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pelearé más por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Traductora:_ El título original es “It’s sword of complicated” = es algo complicado, sólo que pone “sword” en lugar de “sort” como juego de palabras por el tema del capítulo.  
> En español decimos “es un tema espinoso” a algo de lo que es difícil hablar, entonces hice mi propio acomodo de la frase(¿ xD

* * *

—¿Qué pasó con tu espada?

Él no levanta la vista de la afinación de su guitarra. —No tengo una espada.

—No _tu_ espada. La espada _de ella_. Pensé que te habrían entrenado con esa, viendo como querían que te convirtieras en su sombra.

—Oh. —Ante eso, él mira hacia arriba, solo un poco, deteniéndose en sus pensamientos. —Blue Diamond la hizo añicos, en los últimos días de la guerra.

—¿No pudiste repararla?

—Nunca la usé mucho de todos modos. Se la di a Connie para que fuera su primera espada, y luego Bismuth le hizo una nueva después de que se rompió. Nunca hubo muchas razones para repararla.

La cabeza de Perro se inclina hacia las manos de ella. —Podrías haberla usado tú mismo.

Él deja de rasguear las cuerdas.

—No podría.

—¿No te entrenaron en cómo?

—No es eso. No es que no sepa cómo usarla. Es solo- —Sus brazos caen sobre la madera roja del instrumento, como si lo estuviera abrazando. —Sería mejor en ello de lo que me gustaría.

—¿Eso es tan malo?

—No lo sé. —Su suspiro de estática es largo, alto, casi tenso. Una mano se curva como si agarrara la empuñadura de una espada. —Podría sostenerla, y podría luchar con ella, pero- yo- —Hay un quiebre en su canción. —Cada vez que la sostenía, podía ver la guerra.

Una pausa. Una larga y pesada pausa.

—Recuerdas la guerra.

No es una pregunta.

—Lo recuerdo todo.

Hay algo agudo en sus ojos ahora- agudo, cruel y casi frágil. —¿ _Cómo_?

—Pink Diamond es Rose Quartz es Steven Universe. —Sus ojos recorren el cielo, la canción de su voz es una marea de sonido sin tono, resonante y creciente, y ella se pregunta si no está escuchando la voz de su Diamante, per se, sino… algo más. Alguien más. No su Diamante, sino una pieza de él. —Pink Diamond es Steven Universe. Pero Steven Universe no es Pink Diamond. Puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero es la única forma en que puedo describirlo.

Pink Diamond es Steven Universe. Steven Universe no es Pink Diamond. Casi como si...

... como si el Diamante anterior fuera simplemente una pieza. Nada más que parte y pasado de un, más grande y abarcador, todo.

—Tiene sentido para mí.

— _Oh, gracias a las estrellas._ —Una bocanada de aire sibilante lo abandona y, de repente, vuelve a ser él mismo por completo. —Tenía miedo de que eso saliera mal y fueras a derribarme con un golpe la cara o algo así.

—Estoy ofendida. Mis puñetazos provienen solo de los pozos más profundos de devoción que reservo para ti.

—Aw. —Él presiona un beso en la mano libre de ella, la calidez del sol de su poder se arrastra perezosamente por su brazo. —Yo también te amo, Jasper.

— _Sentimentalismo_ —ella sisea, sus garras se flexionan con desagrado ante la sensación fantasma. —Repugnante. Hazlo de nuevo.

* * *


	20. La Chica Que Podía Volar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie jamás te dijo que era posible no sufrir. 
> 
> O
> 
> Entra el dragón.

* * *

Ellos no llevan un seguimiento.

A este nivel de poder, no se trata de ganar o perder. No hay _realmente_ nada que ganar o perder. Más... como estancarse mutuamente en agotamiento. Siempre que alguien _ganaba_ , generalmente era por algún otro factor externo. Aburrimiento, agotamiento preexistente, una mente errante, un cambio repentino de reglas. No una verdadera victoria.

Esta vez fue diferente.

Esta vez ella, real y verdaderamente, había _ganado_.

Él se acostó rodeado de la compañía de la hierba y su dura derrota, su gema resonando con el vertiginoso cansancio de la descarga de adrenalina por la pelea, y se ríe.

Su risa sin aliento es un repiqueteo burbujeante y ondulante de una canción profunda, su contagio invasivo se arraiga en la mente de ella con el vértigo aturdido de él.

El propio mundo de ella parece girar a su vez con la risa que la presencia ajena le roba cuando ella comienza a hundirse con él.

Una luz dolorosamente familiar ~~aterradora~~ circula y se eleva en algún lugar dentro de su gema, y la de él y-

Qué

Qué es

¿Qué es _esto_?

¿Qué es esto-

_Lo siento, no pretendíamos-_

**Lo siento, eso fue inapropiado, nosotros sólo-**

No, no. No te disculpes.

Y ella baja la mirada a sus manos.

Larga y delgada, con curvadas garras negras. Seis manos y seis brazos ~~como los de ella~~ y nada más.

El cuerpo largo y serpentino, la cola de látigo y el abanico de plumas que brilla tras ella.

_Como un pavo real, casi._

**Si un pavo real tuviera una sola pluma, procura tus metáforas, Sten.**

Y ella tiene

cuatro cuernos oscuros y lustrosos que se curvan hacia adelante y enmarcan un rostro, plano como una máscara, como la bisagra de una puerta y ni un solo ojo.

Excepto por los ojos anaranjados que brillan como el sol

Diamantes. Ojos de diamante, los ojos de Diamante de ella-

**_Sin embargo, el brillo dorado es tuyo-_ **

tallados a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Ella bosteza, una cosa enorme que abre la máscara de su rostro y enciende fuego en cada respiración.

Y es-

¿Por qué-

¿Cómo-

_Lo siento_

**Lo siento mucho**

...

¿Por qué no duele?

...

...

¿Por qué no duele?

**_Oh, Jasper._ **

—No- no duele.

Una risa vertiginosa e incrédula, y esta canción rota que suena como pesar.

—No duele.

_Pero es extraño, es diferente a las demás._

**Se siente como-**

Se siente como

torciendo su cuello de búho para ver el mundo que la rodea, y a pesar de sí misma, ella es hermosa.

Ella es roja y dorada y rosada y anaranjada, ella es todos los colores del amanecer y del cielo cereza.

Carnelian canta, su canción el mismísimo coro de las estrellas

y

ella

vuela.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Kudos, comentarios, críticas y los chillidos desesperados de los eternamente condenados son igualmente bienvenidos.
> 
> Únase al servidor de Discord para ver borradores, tonterías detrás de escena, ansiosas preguntas sobre las elecciones literarias cuestionables del creador e historias futuras.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
